


Going my way (Don’t give up)

by souju



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Angst and Humor, Brothels, Hurt Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Hurt/Comfort, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan Is The Sun, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is a Confident Gay, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is a Little Shit, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Mild Sexual Content, Strangers to Lovers, Sweet Mark Lee (NCT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 20:17:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21042167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/souju/pseuds/souju
Summary: Mark is not sure why he agreed coming to such a place. But he found something he wasn't expecting.





	Going my way (Don’t give up)

**Author's Note:**

> sexual content does not apply to mark nor hyuck, just letting you know lol  
and i was never in a brothel so i don't really know how it works u know, it's just fiction (✿◡‿◡)

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Mark mutters but he’s sure his friends won’t agree. Well, okay. Not friends, just acquaintances maybe. It’s Mark’s first year of college and he met all of them there not really giving a thought about their characters. He just didn’t want to be completely alone, so this time he didn’t end up as an outsider. This time he has a group of guys around him. 

He knows they’re not bad people, they’re just slightly… different from Mark and their opinions are unlike his. 

“Come on, how do you want to live your college life without this experience?” Peter snickers shaking his head. “All of us went there at least once. Don’t be a chicken.”

“Who? Me? No, no.” Mark tries hard to not stutter, that’d be only more humiliating. “I’m not scared.” He waves his hands dismissing the idea.

“Okay then. Shall we go?”

And Mark finally complies, with a sigh. He kind of feels like a sheep just following a herd. But it’s too late now to back off. 

It’s dark outside when they arrive at the brothel. Mark stands still staring at the building. It definitely looks dingy. Mark shivers involuntarily because of it or maybe it’s just from the cold weather.

His friends, on the other hand, don’t look hesitant at all. They all walk in chatting and stuff. Like they’re entering a restaurant or something. Mark suddenly thinks that in a way they are going for a meal and this thought makes him shudder. He really just wants to turn around and run away but then one of his friends raises an eyebrow, more questioningly than encouragingly. Mark sighs and follows them inside with heavy heart.

There are lots of girls on every step he takes. Most of them dressed in lingerie, they’re walking confidently even though they’re half-naked. The floor has a carpet on with leopard print. There’s a cheap feeling in the hallway and Mark is feeling dazed-looking around, feeling like in parallel universe or something. 

His friends take care of formalities and then they call Mark to follow them to one of the spacious rooms, not private ones yet thankfully.

The room has dimmed light and there are lots of couches, most of them occupied by girls. The number of customers is slightly less. Few of the girls stand up seeing the arrival of new guests. 

Smiles on their faces. In some sense, they look neat, definitely not like junkies Mark was expecting. But it’s still really not his thing. He gulps as his friends start to pick up the girls they want.

Peter nudges Mark in the side.

“You need to pick too, you know.”

“Uh...” Mark suddenly forgets all of his vocabularies, he starts sweating even more than before and he’s sure panic attack is near. “I gotta- the bathroom.” He stumbles over his words and quickly ditches. 

He runs passing by so many bodies and him kind of feels like in a nightmare. Maybe it is. He can’t find an empty room and the air seems to be too thick to inhale. Finally, he finds the door at the back and he flies outside, finally gulping oxygen like a madman. 

“Uh, excuse me? Are you okay?” He hears a mildly concerned voice from below. Mark opens his eyes and finds a boy around his age sitting on the porch. So he found the door to the backyard, it looks like any other in casual houses. Except this isn’t a house so it feels a bit out of place.

“Um...” Mark has no idea how to respond. This boy is just chilling here. It’s odd considering the circumstances. 

“You look scared.” The boy frowns, so Mark figures even though he can breathe now he still looks terrified.

“Um, sorry.”

“Why are you apologizing?” The boy chuckles, it sounds really nice, Mark has to admit. Maybe even calming him.

“Uh, I don’t know. Sorry-” Mark stops himself but it’s too late, he’s really awkward. The boy starts to giggle more.

“It’s fine. Are you though?”

“Huh?” Mark, get a grip for fuck's sake, he nags at himself mentally.

“Are you fine?”

“Yes, I think I am now. Uh… What are you doing here?” Mark asks before he can stop himself. They are at the brothel. And even though the boy is outside sitting alone on the porch it should be obvious. Mark cringes at himself and the boy must have noticed that because he laughs loudly now. Mark grimaces, even more, he should be banned from social interactions. 

“What do you think?” The boy raises one eyebrow suggestively, a smirk plastered on his pretty face. 

“Um. Uh.” Mark stutters, not knowing how to answer without getting more awkward. Is that possible though? 

Boy’s smirk distorts into giggles once more.

“I’m here for probably a different reason than yours. However, seeing your utter terror-” Boy ends the sentence questioningly. 

“I got dragged by my friends.” Mark cringes internally (or maybe externally too) because it sounds like he has no own mind to make decisions. 

“I see.” Boy hums nodding his head. “If you don’t want to be here - what is completely understandable – you should perhaps just leave your friends.”

“I know.” Mark sighs because the boy is right. And he already knew that but looks like he needed someone to say it openly. “Wait, why are you here then?”

“I work here.” The boy says casually. Mark’s eyeballs almost pop out of his sockets.

“Oh, uh...” His voice totally falters.

“Oh my god! You should’ve seen your face!” Boy slaps his knee and lies down on the porch kind of choking from laughing so hard.

Mark is dumbfounded.

“Um...”

“I’m kidding!” Boy wipes the single tear that falls from his eye, his lips stretched in an amused smile. “Well, kinda. I do work here. But not like in the way you think.”

Mark still doesn’t really understand so he just stares at the boy (he’s kind of mesmerizing). 

“Only females work here in that way. I’m here because it’s a family business.” 

“What?”

“I live here. My mom runs this place.”

Mark goes agape at that information.

“Crazy, right? I know.” The boy nods his head and his smile is a lot smaller now, maybe a bit sad even.

“So you help her?”

“Yeah, I don’t even make money from it.” The boy chuckles bitterly. 

“Haechan!” Mark hears a loud voice through the open door, he forgot to even close them.

Boy winces and sighs. “It’s my mom, I gotta go before she’ll make a fuss. I was here for too long.”

“Your name is Haechan?” 

“Yup. Well, everyone here calls me that anyway.” Haechan stands up and stretches his body. “What about you?”

“Mark.”

“Nice to meet you, Mark.” Haechan flashes him the most adorable smile Mark has ever seen. It almost feels dangerous for his heart. Not like his panic attack was safe but still.

Mark watches Haechan go inside before he shakes off his dazed state and walks in as well.

He feels better even inside now that he knows Haechan. It’s a bit peculiar considering he just met him but his presence is really reassuring for unknown reasons. 

Mark observes as Haechan takes a tray with drinks from most likely his mom. So that’s what he does here. It’s definitely an odd sight when he slides through crowds of people and looks like everyone knows him, they smile and thank him. It’s comforting knowing those people aren’t animals and even have basic manners. 

Mark then realizes he just stands there and observes the boy, he must stick out doing nothing and just staring. And not even staring at half-naked girls, but at a boy with a sunny smile dressed in a yellow hoodie. Yeah, Mark should definitely stop being awed and move his frozen body.

“Boom.” Someone touches Mark’s arm and it makes him shriek, positively too loudly. But he was so deep in thoughts he didn’t notice when Haechan crept up to him. And now everyone stares at them. Well, mostly at him. His face reddens with the speed of light. While Haechan cackles clearly not minding being the center of attention. 

Then Haechan tugs at Mark’s shirt. 

“Come on.” He pulls him away from the people and outside through the front door.

“Uh...” Mark comes to his senses when fresh, night air hits him. “Weren’t you suppose to help your mom?”

“Yeah, she’ll be irked for sure. But she will get over it fast enough.” Haechan grins and he still holds Mark’s wrist. Which isn’t too comfortable.

“Um, okay. Can you… hold something else?” Mark says pointing to his hand and that probably weren’t the best words.

Haechan chuckles. “Sure.” He lets go of Mark’s wrist and instead spreads his own hand presenting it. Mark only stares not really knowing what to do. Haechan shakes his spread fingers giggling. “Give me your hand, dummy.” 

“Oh.” Mark finally gets it and reaches his own hand hesitantly, it trembles a little and Mark’s not so sure whether it’s the cold. Likely not because he actually feels very warm despite the wind, almost like he’s too close to the sun. Which he thinks maybe the truth when they interlace their fingers and Haechan beams at him. 

Mark has no idea where they’re going and maybe Haechan also doesn’t have any plan because minutes pass and they’re just wandering around the city. Is it even the same universe? Or did Mark actually entered some alternate reality? His city never felt so magical before. 

“Look! Chestnuts!” Haechan squeaks all excited and lets go of Mark’s hand to crouch and collect them. Like a little child. Mark couldn’t be more fond of him, he realizes as he feels his heart beating wildly emanating pleasant fire through every cell of his body.

Haechan stands up showing Mark handful of chestnuts proudly. 

“You can take one.” He grins cheekily.

“Wow, how kind of you.” Mark snorts but takes one chestnut from his hands anyway, Haechan sticks the rest of them into his hoodie’s pocket. Speaking of which- “Aren’t you cold?” It’s middle of October and around midnight already, Mark worries that Haechan will get sick.

“Not really.” Haechan smiles but Mark squints, he’s not so sure. He wears a jacket so he’s fine. “Seriously. But if you’re so worked up about that you can give me a hug.” His smile grows more mischievous as he spreads out his arms. 

“Um-”

“I was joking.” Haechan chuckles seeing Mark’s absolute awkwardness and nervousness. But he wouldn’t be himself if he didn’t tease. “Or was I?” He adds and it sends Mark into an even bigger panic. “You should close your mouth.” He giggles and lowers his hands.

“It wasn’t open!” Mark protests quickly but he’s not so sure himself. 

“Sure it wasn’t.” Haechan snickers at Mark’s poor attempt at defense.

They walk together some more without any goal. They split up when Mark sneezes.

“Look who’s cold now.” Haechan snorts rolling his eyes at sheepish looking Mark. 

They end up not hugging even once (Mark’s very thankful for that, he’s not sure he’d survive). But Haechan blows him a goodbye kiss and that’s not much better, Mark’s heart almost explodes. And he barely knows the man, what the heck. 

Later laying in bed he thinks that he basically knows close to nothing about Haechan. However, he falls asleep with resolve to change that. 

He has no time to do that for the next three days. And also his friends were only mildly inquisitive about his disappearance. He tells them that he got overwhelmed and left. Which is only half-true but it’s not a lie either. They ask if he’s willing to try and go again, to that he firmly says no. And that is a complete lie. Because when he finally has free time he goes to the brothel. 

In daylight it looks slightly less intimidating. But Mark still breaths deeply before entering.

“Um, uh...”

“What is it, boy?” Haechan’s mom pulls a face, she rarely has to deal with such timid customers. They come here knowing what they want after all.

“Uh...” Okay, so maybe Mark didn’t think about this long enough. “Is Haechan here?” He asks painfully aware how his voice falters.

“Pardon?” She furrows her eyebrows. Mark is about to open his mouth (not like he knows what to say) but then he stumbles forward as someone pushes at his back.

“I’m here, what’s up?” He turns around to see Haechan standing with pursed lips. 

“Do you know him?” His mother gives Mark a dirty look.

“Kinda, yeah. Let’s go.” Haechan answers and then tugs at Mark’s shirt but doesn’t reaches for his wrist or hand today. Instead, he skips up the stairs and Mark follows him reluctantly. His friends told him that the rooms upstairs are the ‘private ones’.

“I won’t bite you. Unless you ask me to. Don’t worry.” Haechan snickers turning around to see Mark linger on the stairs.

“Right.” Mark finally makes it and follows Haechan through the long hallway. This building is really spacious. 

“My room’s at the end.” Haechan explains and it really is. At the very end of the hallway, there are doors with a sun painted on them. “They know it’s my room but I still lock it every time, just in case,” Haechan mumbles seeing Mark’s asking eyes as he puts the key in the hole.

“Wow, you really live here.” Mark looks around incredulously. 

“Told you.” Haechan scoffs with a roll of his eyes.

The room somewhat mismatches with the other ones Mark has seen. Downstairs is mostly red and hallway upstairs as well. But this room’s base is blue with gold accents here and there. The bed has cotton, white duvet on it. It looks pure and lovely. Also, the big window makes the room really bright, unlike other very dimmed ones with always pulled curtains.

“What? Were you expecting red, silky sheets?” Haechan scoffs again but he looks mildly anxious. 

“No, no! It’s nice in here. Suits you a lot.”

“Oh really? Because I’m such a nice person?” Haechan relaxes a little and teases with a grin. He sits on his bed and motions at Mark to join him. Which the latter does although antsy, he kind of feels like he invades his personal space.

“Um...”

“Next time you can just go upstairs and knock on my door when you won’t see my downstairs.” Haechan says and then chews on his bottom lip a little. “That is if you want to come here again… If you don’t I get it. I know it’s not a great place to hang out. Sorry.”

“What? No!” Mark denies quickly seeing how Haechan’s smile falters and now he just has a grimace on his pretty face. “Well, it’s not ideal for sure. But I don’t mind. Really.”

“You had a panic attack last time.” Haechan deadpans.

“Okay. Yeah. But that was when I didn’t know you.”

“So I change everything?” He quirks an eyebrow.

“Yeah, basically.” Mark admits sheepishly averting his gaze. “Uh, about that. I don’t know many things about you yet.”

“True.” Haechan giggles, now he seems completely relaxed. “Where to start?” He hums and Mark thinks he’s completely whipped for this boy already. “I carry the drinks and ask the clients if they need anything when they’re still downstairs. When there’s little or no customers I clean, which happens mostly during the day. That obviously makes me miss school quite often and- Oh, I finish high school this year-”

“You’re still in high school?” Mark gasps surprised.

“Yes? Did you think I was older?”

“I guess… I just assumed I don’t know. I’m the first year in college.”

“Oh, that’s surprising.” Haechan smirks, ready to tease again.

“Huh?”

“You look very young, like a cute preschooler.”

“… Rude. And you’re absolutely exaggerating.” Mark frowns making Haechan chuckle and maybe Mark doesn’t mind teasing that much if it makes the other boy laugh prettily like that. “Hold on- You clean here? You mean… the private rooms too?”

“Yup, that’s my job.” Haechan grimaces and huffs.

“Oh.”

“I know, right.” He snorts but it still sounds bitter. “But other stuff isn’t so bad. Customers know and like me.”

“I noticed. So… they’re never ill-mannered?”

“You ask whether they pester me? No, thankfully not. Well, okay- it happened once or twice by some non-frequent clients.”

“Really? They harassed you?” 

“Yes, but like I say it doesn’t happen often. Almost never, don’t worry. Those folks come here for the girls after all.”

“I see. But still...” Mark mumbles wincing as his imagination suggests him various images. 

“Aw, you’re sweet. But I’m fine, I live like that since forever.”

“Right, family business.”

“Exactly.” 

“When did your mom start it?”

“When I was 5, just after my father left us. It’s technically easy money, you know.”

“Is it legal though?”

“Depends on how you look at it.” Haechan chuckles seeing Mark’s deep displeasure. “Why? Are you a defender of the law?”

“No. I’m just kind of upset. About you being here.”

“Not more than me, trust me.” Haechan laughs again bitterly. “Sometimes I just wanna run away and never come back. I don’t get much sleep and it’s really tiring.” 

“Oh, it must be busy at night.”

“Definitely. And rather loud.”

Mark has no answer for that, he can’t even imagine living like that every single day. 

They exchange numbers and Mark leaves when Haechan says he has some work to do.

After that day the text almost every hour even though they’re both busy. From different reasons and grieves about that. However, Haechan nearly always is cheerful and acts carefree. And at first, Mark thinks that maybe it’s an act. But he soon finds out that it’s definitely not. Haechan’s just gleeful like that without any particular reason he can grin even while tired. Mark loves that about him. How bright and happy he is. Like the sun.

Sun that shines through the clouds and that always appears after rain.

After weeks of being acquaintances (or is it friendship already?) and texting every day Mark comes to the brothel again.

He finds Haechan downstairs chatting with clients briefly before he catches Mark. He beams at him and giggles when dragging him upstairs quickly.

“So my mom won’t see us.” He explains working with the key fast. He slams the door behind them and locks it again. 

They’re talking sitting on the bed and Mark doesn’t realize how much time passes. But it’s already nearing midnight.

“I should probably go now.” Mark yawns but he’s really comfy leaning on Haechan’s pillow.

“It’s weekend though, you have no classes.”

“Oh, um. That’s correct.”

Haechan giggles again. “You can stay. Only if you want though, no pressure.” He also yawns.

“Well… Okay.” Mark replies and looks at Haechan next to him because he feels a sudden weight on his shoulder. Haechan fell asleep and he looks utterly adorable. Mark decides to also close his eyelids.

He has no idea how long their nap lasted but they’re both awake now.

“I’m sorry.” Haechan mumbles, his face stuffed into Mark’s side. 

Mark has to shake off rests of sleep before he realizes what’s going on. Someone took the room next to them.

“My mom usually keeps two rooms next to mine unoccupied. But when it’s full… you know.”

“I get it.” He replies gulping and his body feels very stiff. Haechan also seems uncomfortable.

“I’m kind of used to it. But you- Sorry.” His sentence is interrupted by loud noises from behind the wall. Moaning to be exact. And then they hear bed frame banging against a wall.

It’s not really stopping at all, some people going really nuts in there. Mark exhales, he can’t exactly keep his breath for that long.

“It’s fine, it’s not your fault.” What an experience though, he thinks bitterly. 

Haechan is not answering him so he looks to his left and his heart almost breaks. Haechan is sobbing quietly.

“I’m sorry.”

“What, no-”

“For having a breakdown right now. I’m not like that most of the time-”

“Hey, hey. It’s okay.” Mark moves his body from his frozen state. He turns to face Haechan and pulls him into his arms. They never hugged but he decides that it’s a good time to do that. He wants to comfort him in any possible way. “I know you’re strong, but you’re still human. You can cry too.”

“Not with you- on you-” Haechan’s sobs intensify but he snuggles closer into Mark’s embrace.

“Yes, you can. I don’t mind.” Mark caresses his back in soothing circular motions. “I like how sunny a person you are but I also want to be there for you if you’re feeling down.”

“But I’m not even Full Sun anymore, I should be all the time. Everyone calls me that.”

Mark hums still rubbing his back. “What’s your name?”

“Donghyuck.” 

“Well, Donghyuck. It’s a beautiful name-” Just in that time they hear another very loud moan through the wall. “Oh my god! Can they shut the fuck up!” Mark yells even more loudly.

Haechan bursts into laughter after that, tears flowing from his face but he laughs sincerely. 

When he calms down a little he tries to speak again. “You- you were saying?” He giggles.

“Um.” Mark’s face burns now, Haechan looks up at him, still buried in his arms though. “I’m saying that you’re Donghyuck but you’re still the sun. You can cry sometimes, it’s okay. You still shine so brightly even like that.”

“I do?” Haechan asks full of hope.

“Absolutely.” Mark nods confidently and Haechan smiles widely.

“I want to kiss you now.” 

“Oh, um.”

Mark doesn’t move away when Haechan pulls his face down and presses his lips against his own. The kiss is the sweetest Mark’s ever had, even though it’s a little salty from Haechan’s tears. It’s perfect. And Mark wouldn’t like to be anywhere else than here keeping his Sun in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> i really did mark dirty like that huh, making him constantly go 'uh' ad 'um' lmao i'm sorry


End file.
